How to Rock Secrets
by Halcyon101
Summary: A mandatory school camping trip hosted by the Perfs reveals Stevie's band mates are hiding more than she knows. Zevie!
1. Chapter 1

**How to Rock a Secret **

**Disclaimer: if I owned this series Zandie would have already happened. **

Stevie's POV

"Zander come on just talk to me ." I pleaded.

He turned and looked at me giving me an annoyed look that he usually reserved for Nelson and Kevin or even Kacey but never me.

"Stevie I'm fine!" he lied .

"But-"

" I'll see you tomorrow." he said sternly his eye deprived of it's usual light.

I sighed, lately Zander had been distant leaving right after band practice , and avoiding me at all costs. I missed our strong bond and every time he ignored me I felt an ache from deep inside . I did not know what it was but I didn't like it, not one bit. I groaned remembering what exactly was tomorrow, the annual class camping trip hosted by none other than the Perf's . Usually I would skip by acting sick but Molly had personally made sure all of the members of Gravity Five attended. I turned the corner to see Nelson with his hair all wild and pink lipstick on his cheeks.

"Uh hey…" I said awkwardly.

"Hey Stevie." he muttered arranging his clothes. A long blondes strand was immediately brushed off of his shoulders, he looked up at me blushing. I rolled my eyes and glanced down at wait… was that a handprint on his but?

"Bye see you tomorrow!" he yelped stumbling as he sped off on wobbly knees.

I gritted my teeth first Zander, now even Nelson was hiding something from me too! I shook my head running a hand through my thick curls. I ran to my locker not wanting to be late to art my last and favorite class. I began to sprint to class when I collided with a perfectly dressed girl, a Perf.

" Thanks now I get to be late to class!" I growled glaring at the girl with brown skin and long dark hair. I gasped as I recognized none other than Kacey Simmons.

"Sorry Stevie." Kacey said panicking as usual .

" Kacey it's fine but why are you dressed like that?"

Kacey usually dressed stylish but not this way or atleast not since she had joined gravity five. She wore a stunning red dress and killer heels she was dressed like a Perf!

"I umm I'm just practicing for opera tryouts," she lied.

"Okay so would you like to show me some notes?" I asked my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Just urgh we'll talk tomorrow why don't you got annoy Zander or something . If he will even talk to you!" Kacey yelled storming off.

Ring! _Great, I'm late to class and my friend's mad at me_ I thought walking away

Zander's POV

I hated the look on Stevie's face as I walked away from her the third time this week. Her beautiful eyes were filled with something I couldn't place pain, hurt, and betrayal. I didn't mean to hurt her I hated being that guy, knowing I made her smile go away when I loved it so much.

Ever since I came here three months ago I had instantly

been drawn to her I usually took a while to really get to know people but talking and joking with her was easy and simple like breathing, and that is what scared me. Still I ignored the warning signs and the urge to flee and did the unthinkable get to know Stevie . She was smart, kind, adventurous, and very pretty. But I don't like her, she is just my friend my awesome ,sweet, funny best friend who just so happens to crinkle her nose in the most adorable way when…. I shook my head .

No, I could not do this would destroy everything I took a deep breath and pushed whatever I felt for Stevie to the deepest corner of my mind. I continued walking until I stood by the school door I decided to leave there was only an hour of school left and of course Stevie would be there so what was the point of staying. I hopped into my car atleast I could get home and do some last minute packing . Still Stevie Baskara was the only thing on my mind , I tried everything reciting the pledge of allegiance , remembering all of the girls who had given Kevin fake numbers this month, six. Why can't I get her off my mind?

**A/N: Read rate Review spread the word and do it all over again **


	2. Chapter 2

**How to Rock a Secret **

**Disclaimer: if I owned this series Zandie would have already happened. **

Zander's POV

Stevie had not been the unofficial leader of Gravity Four for nothing. When we boarded the school bus at 6:30 this morning she sat by me looking me in the eyes . It wasn't her way of asking permission to sit her no, it was her way of daring me to stay. So against my instincts I did. But Stevie hasn't won yet I was just as smart as her although she was three times as clever. Stevie sat next to me a few of her curls brushed my shoulder as she turned her big brown orbs stared at me. _Two can play that game, _I thought smirking at her and put my head phones on blasting Gym Class Heroes in my ear. I grinned feeling like I could really do this when I suddenly felt a weight in my lap Stevie laid across my lap staring up at me, three times as clever.

"Hey,"

"Hey." I replied "so whatcha doing down there?"

She smiled and used her amazingly sharp elbow to help her to sit up. I groaned in pain but still couldn't deny how pretty she looked right now.

"Why won't you talk to me anymore. I thought we were friends , that we had a bond are you mad at me?" she asked her eyes slightly watering.

I frowned I hated hurting her.

" Stevie I…, please I'm sorry it won't happen again I'm sorry lets just start all over." I said as she hugged me sending electricity all over.

"Stevie can't breathe." I choked out.

Stevie pulled away smiling at me like I had just bought her a car. I grinned back and right then and there made my decision Obviously I couldn't her anymore. So what if I had a few teensy weensy feelings for Stevie. I would get over it like Marcia, Janice, Ticara and briefly Kacey when we had first met, liking Stevie was just a fad and I would grow out of it. For now this was my little secret.

Kacey's POV

I rode the bus sitting next to Kevin since Nelson had arrived late and I had no idea where he was, weird. I was glad Zander and Stevie were talking again they had each suffered from this silent little feud between them Zander had stopped admiring himself in the mirror and it had been weeks since Stevie has had one of her extra credit projects, not to mention the band was suffering form our two main string players being so out of sync lately as if they were playing two different songs. Luckily the Zander-Stevie issue distracted from what I was doing lately the unthinkable, I had rejoined the Perf's. I didn't mean to really I did not but after he had both lost the lection I talked to Molly and was shocked by what I found .

She had felt betrayed by me, we've been friends for so long … if it was the other way around who knows how I would have felt. I glanced nervously at Stevie and Zander they were laughing and Stevie was looking at Zander as if he'd disappear if she let him out of her sight. I scanned the bus with my eyes seeing Kevin chatting up some girl with a cheeto in his nostril. The girl giggled happily so he must have said something interesting. Nelson was nowhere to be seen which had started around the time Stevie and Zander stopped talking.

The bus slowed down as we neared the campsite. It wasn't a real campsite just a few cabins which had no place being here in the middle of the forest , but I guess I can't complain . I glanced over to see boys carrying pink luggage courtesy of the Perf's , and although I knew my friends were watching I didn't refuse when the offer to carry mine too. Stevie pouts, and I can feel the speech now.

Molly got there first.

"Kacey, I'm so glad you've accepted my offer to bunk with us !"

"Yeah Perf Power! Grace yelled.

I love Grace really I do but she is as total blonde, seriously who would be dumb enough to say that out loud? Molly smirked and looked straight at Stevie before turning to face me.

"Glad to have you back Kace ."

Oh dear God please tell me she didn't just say….

"Back ?" Stevie cried.

Ok that is it I'm officially dead.

**A/N: Read rate Review spread the word and do it all over again **


	3. Chapter 3

**How to Rock a Secret **

**Disclaimer: if I owned this series Zandie would have already happened. **

Stevie's POV

I looked at Zander surprise evident on his face. Kacey had rejoined the Perfs? I took a deep breath to calm my fury before I gave Molly just what she had wanted a reaction. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep the words of hurt and betrayal from pouring out, how dare she do this to us. Band Week was in just a few days when was she going to tell the band or me, and what about Kevin he had been mysteriously absent he was her boyfriend after all shouldn't we have been told about this sooner? Kacey's brown eyes met mine as I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair. I stood to my full height shoulders back and confident , I sent a genuine smile their way.

"Hey Kacey band meeting at 7:00 tonight don't be late." I said cheerfully.

I gripped Zander's hand dragging him to an empty cabin and tossed our bags on the two beds. I immediately sunk down

to the floor Zander was there in a moment his arm wrapped around my body.

"Whoa, that was really unexpected." he said laying his head on top of mine. I snuggled into his warm shoulder glad for him ,my rock.

"Zander shut up." I said laying into his lap as the world turned dark.

Nelson's POV

When I got off the bus I decided to go straight to the cabins seeing Stevie in her fighter stance. Then to my surprise she said something and grinning pulled Zander to another cabin, weird stuff. I was glad Kacey had decided to pull a stunt like this with all the drama going on between Stevie and Zander , and with Stevie and Kacey all eyes were away from me .

I had a secret I was dating Grace for the past month I have been hiding this from my band mates , and most importantly the Perf's. I wasn't afraid for myself as much as Grace she was a sweet blonde goddess, where I could afford to take a social fall or two Grace would be lost without her popular status. Molly the Queens Bee of the group would never allow Grace to go out with a guy like me and although she said none of that mattered I had my doubts. The only person who knew about us was Kevin and that was only because he had caught us together what a fiasco that was.

Zander was also close to finding us out but her had his hands full with his weird relationship with Stevie , all I had to do was mention her name and he melted . He likes her that's for sure , when I asked him why he was avoiding Stevie he snapped and told me the truth about the strong feelings he was beginning to have I felt sorry for him understanding how hard it was to be around Grace when those feelings popped up. I was glad to see them together again since Zander was determined to block it all out. He may be the lady's man but he knows nothing.

"Nellie." says the chiming voice of the only girl , frankly the only person allowed to call me that.

"Hey Grace!" I exclaim looking at the beauty.

She grinned then frowned as she looked over at Kacey and Molly.

"Nelson, can ui tell you a secret?" she asked in her soft voice playing with the hem of her red skirt.

"Sure always." I assure her.

"Molly convinced Kacey to come back because she was afraid Gravity Five would win band week."

So that is what it was, now it all made sense Kacey's cheating on us, but how did Molly convince her?

**A/N: Not very much Zevie in this chapter sorry but I did try to put a little Nelson-Grace action in here for Grelson fans so yeah R and R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**How to Rock a Secret **

**Disclaimer: if I owned this series Zandie would have already happened. **

**Authors Notice: The Secrets are about to be revealed….**

7:00 PM

**Zander's POV:**

Stevie was mad, she didn't talk all day she just locked herself into the cabin and it worried me I had never seen her so upset before. Seven o' clock came and I was nervous to be early but also nervous to be late. I snuck inside hoping to be the first one there and to maybe calm Stevie down before she something she regretted, I was

too late. Stevie, Kevin, and Nelson were already there.

"Hey you guys." I mumbled quietly.

"Hey Zander why are you late?" Kevin asked.

I opened my mouth and was silenced by a crash, a swear and a moment later the door swung open revealing Kacey was started calling out an excuse .

"Umm sorry I'm late, the traffic in the umm campsite was-"

Stevie held her hand up, her eyes seeming to be as black as her mood. She wore black clothing and if the mood wasn't already so tense I may have teased her about being a ninja. Her curls were pulled back and she looked different, almost evil.

"I will speak then I will let you explain why I am overreacting okay Kace , I can still call you Kace right?" Stevie said sarcastically.

"Sure Steve!" Kacey countered.

"Look this is the way I see it you left us , for the Perfs because you went overboard mistake number one. You lied to us but worst of all you betrayed my trust yet you call us your friends, and yes I just said yet to prove a point!" Stevie yelled.

"Stevie I'm sorry but I couldn't help it."

"What was it anyway, that they offered to betray us? That was worth all of this." Stevie's voice was softer now she sounded more hurt than anything.

"Love," Kacey replied" I don't know its just they were my family for so long my mom died and my dad works all day they were my family they raised me! I built that empire and now they expect me too leave it all behind, I just cannot do that." Kacey finished tears in her eyes.

"Look you guys I think we all need to give Kacey a break she's just doing what is best for her can we really blame her for that?"

"Yes!" Nelson argued annoyed, "of course you want to agree with her she's your girlfriend but listen to the facts she left us for the Perfs."

"Shut up Nelson, do you want me to tell them about your little secret?" Kevin asked angrily.

I stood up putting myself in between them as a barrier.

"Ok you guys this is going a bit too far now." I said loudly looking to Stevie for help but she sat on the floor examining her nails.

"Be quiet Zander!" they shouted in unison.

"Fine I'll tell them!" Kevin turned to us "Nelson is dating Grace, that's why he misses band practice all the time, that's why the science whiz is suddenly failing. So if you want your traitor , you know who to blame." Kevin gasped and stalked over to comfort Kacey.

I glared at Nelson.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him. I had known Nelson the longest almost five years since I had lived in the house next to him before I moved and we had always kept in touch. I glanced over at Stevie but she hid her face in her hands rubbing at her temples furiously. I caught her eyes but she looked away.

"Well Zander how does it feel to be ignored huh? You know instead of getting all high and mighty just tell Stevie the real reason why you ignored her for so long." Nelson yelled frustrated.

Stevie's head popped up _Oh god this is going to kill me what do I do?_

"Wait what."

"Nothing." I said quickly, " Nelson was just kidding."

Nelson grinned.

"No I wasn't are you afraid Z that I'll tell Stevie the real reason you ignored her for so long pretty much abandoning her your best friend! Did she tell you she was diagnosed with Anemia that the reason she has been so tired and weak lately is because of her disease and her best friend avoiding her couldn't have made it any better huh?"

" Nelson please." Stevie interrupted but Nelson wouldn't listen I

hung my head in shame.

"Her tiny body doesn't have enough red blood cells it can make her dizzy and tired easily even complicate breathing . You left her alone to face that all because you like her you still do, I guess that's not so bad in comparison but you really hurt her Z." Nelson's voice softened to that of a guy who was protecting his friend, his sister.

"Stevie?" I asked reaching for her hand, she snatched it back.

"So in a way all of you lied to me, well except Kevin unless he had some deep dark secret he wants to confess to." she sent a pointed look to Kevin. "good I didn't think do. I don't know why none of you trusted me enough to tell the truth but it's too late now I'm leaving gravity five and this stupid camping trip." Stevie grabbed her bag and stormed out leaving us in silence.

As usual Kacey spoke first. "Well that went …."

"Bad." said Kevin.

"Horrific" said Nelson.

_Like my worst nightmare I _thought.

"We are bad friends." I stated staring at the door in disbelief.

At once we all looked ate each other and said at the same time….

"I'm so sorry ."

"I should never have told your secret man." Kevin apologized to Nelson sobbing.

"I know man ,and Zander I totally screwed up I'm so sorry for this." Nelson squeaked .

Kacey smooched Kevin and turned to us.

"I'm officially done with the Perf's forever!"

I grinned hugging my friends everything would be okay we just need to talk to Stevie, KNOCK.

I frowned _Stevie , I hope so in any case we need to talk _I thought walking to the door seeing my science teacher.

"Ummm Zander." he said " Stevie's gone."

**Sorry If you think I went a little overdramatic with this chapter so umm And I'm sorry to anyone who reads this and has anemia and thinks I was being rude or harsh my grandma and both uncles have it soo….**


	5. Chapter 5

**How to Rock a Secret **

**Disclaimer: if I owned this series Zandie would have already happened. **

**Authors Notice: The Secrets are about to be revealed….**

**Stevie's POV:**

After storming off dramatically I realized I was missing just one thing, a place to go. I made a deal with the chef to let me sleep in the small room in the back of the kitchen ( a cabin with all of the food and cooking supplies ) in exchange for cleaning up at night it was a good deal. Then for good measure I told my teacher to tell my friend ahem I mean ex-friends that I was leaving he refused at first but when I threatened to tell the principal who really hit his new car he was quick to agree, nothing like a little blackmail to make a girl feel good about life. I sighed and looked around at my surroundings the room was small and mostly brown with some brown peelings in the corner. I smelled bananas, oranges, and cucumbers luckily I was sleeping in the fruit storage room, fun. I had a bunch of mixed feelings about the day. II was happy that Nelson was with Grace considering all of the eye sex they had been having lately but I was hurt that he had lied about it for so long. I had already suspected Kacey was still with the Perf's I'd just hoped I was wrong. Kevin hadn't really done anything , and honestly I wasn't even that mad but the thing that really pushed me over the edge was what Nelson had told me that Zander liked me for a while too I'd been torturing myself about why he was ignoring me all that time I was obsessed with getting him to at least acknowledge me . I thought I was a bad friend and that was why he was ignoring me all of a sudden , but now he liked me? A warm lighting took root in my chest, Zander liked me I was surprised at how nice the idea sounded. Zander was kind, cute and really smart , plus he was always there for me well not recently but still . I paused did I have feeling for Zander . I finished fixing up the cot I had and laid down trying to get some sleep tomorrow would be a long day. I closed my eyes feeling them get heavy and… nothing I sat up unable to sleep I groaned and peeled the thin blanket off of my cold skin. I was cold and I hoped it would be warmer outside so I clambered outside when I saw a familiar face sitting on a log.

"Stevie?"

"Zander?

**Zander's POV**

I tried to sleep but I couldn't I was so worried about Stevie , how did the teachers just let her leave. Was she okay did she call her parents or did some creepy trucker guy give her a ride. Kacey had tried calming me down but all she did was worry me more. After lights out I found I couldn't sleep without having images of Stevie hurt and abused wandering on the side of the road haunt my eyelids. I was also really hot and decided to go outside the cool air always helped with stuff like this. I sat on a log when I saw her.

"Stevie?"

"Zander?" she asked sounding confused.

I ran up her checking for any bruises or cuts after I was sure she was in the same state she was when she left I gave her a bear hug inhaling the slight smell of apples in her hair, I didn't care how mad she was at me I was not letting go.

"You're here, but why?" I asked the words clashing together, "when did you get back?."

She rolled her chocolate eyes at me "Zander I never left I just told the teacher to say that I thought it would bother you guys, guess I was right." she chuckled.

I nodded then I realized how cold she was.

"Come on to the cabin you're cold." I said her lightly.

"What no Zander I, I'm still a little bit mad."

"Well fine , just be mad tomorrow then." Giving her no time to protest I lifted her into a fireman's hold and carried her into the cabin. There were only three beds since Kevin and Kacey were sharing.

Stevie blushed before saying.

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"No way ," I plopped her on my bed and laid down next to her handing her my blanket. She turned away wrapping her arms around her shivering self in defiance, usual Stevie. I tossed the blanket to the floor and wrapped my arms around the cold girl instead. She tensed but soon I felt her relax and gradually start to fall asleep.

"Zander." she whispered.

"Hmm…"

"I think I may like you too."

Stevie turned snuggling into my chest her head in the crook of my neck I sighed in content , I felt a peace as it tightened my grip and fell asleep with her.

**A/N: So how was it did you like it ? Hate it love it! Tell me review . Thanks to all of the people who have been favorited this story and gotten story alerts. I love seeing that on my email each day! **


	6. Chapter 6

**How to Rock a Secret **

**Disclaimer: if I owned this series Zandie would have already happened. **

**Authors Notice: The Secrets are about to be revealed….**

**Stevie's POV:**

I woke up next to a smooth chest with abs I could just devour. I looked up to see my best friend the boy who was kind of in love with me and who I may like back. I shivered feeling cold I glanced over at Zander he was deep asleep and I figured it was still late since the sky was pitch black. I felt like an ice cube and was considering snuggling up to him and stealing some body heat but he made that decision for me rolling over and trapping me in his arms. I froze afraid to wake him I tried to shift my weight a little but Zander turned towards the wall with me in his arms a little possessively. The blanket slid off of him revealing he only wore his boxers.

"Bad thoughts, Stevie bad thoughts" I thought squeezing my eyes closed. He sat up for a second releasing me I tried to plaster myself to the bed he look around wildly for a second , he relaxed when he saw me before pulling the blanket back on me tucking me in snug and warm. He faced away from me when he spoke.

"Stevie?" he said it sounding more like a question than a statement.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, and for avoiding you. It's just so confusing us being friends for so long and these feelings springing themselves on me I guess I didn't know what to do." he said still not looking at me.

"I'm not that mad." I choked out unexpectedly.

"I just wanted to have a dramatic exit like Kacey and to really make you guys feel guilty like Nelson can and to just surprise everyone like you did, to give each of you a taste of your own medicine. I didn't even leave camp I just told someone to tell you guys that." I felt Zander turn in the bed to look at me he reached out to stroke my hair.

" But I don't think I'm that upset , I actually like Grace and I hope she and Nelson are happy and I understand why Kacey did what she did, that's not why I was mad though. " I took a breath it was easier to be mad when I wasn't looking in his eyes.

" Were you embarrassed to like me is that it? Was I so below your usual type that you didn't want anyone to know about your little crush?" I demanded in a low tone.

" God now Stevie how could you think that? I was embarrassed to like a girl as cool as you. I was scared outta my mind you'd say no, the only option was to avoid you until it died down!" he whispered loudly. He sat up to look at me.

"You mean that." I asked my voice softening .

"I forgive you, we can go back to being friends and all of this never happened." I said quietly.

He said nothing.

"I don't want it to go back to that, I just don't..," he whispered quietly to himself before adding louder this time, " fine it's a deal whatever it takes."

"Ok good soo…" I drawled on.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick, maybe I could've helped been there for you." he demanded .

"You wouldn't talk to me , remember ." I stated feeling defensive.

"Oh yeah."

"Are you okay now?" he asked .

"I didn't really want to talk about it right now." I said my voice cool he flinched and I softened my voice ," but thanks I'll talk to you once I'm ready, now go to sleep lover boy." I teased turning around falling into a deep sleep.

1:00 A.M.

Two arms wrapped around my waist. Zander was asleep again. It was a lot less awkward after we talked but still. Zander turned me to where I faced him, he sighed happily and hugged me closer. I squirmed a little trying not to enjoy the gentle musk I knew to be his. He turned once more until I was pinned to him by his muscular arms , wait muscular when did that happen I thought examining his upper body, he was long and lean _it really was no wonder he had so many fans _I thought. I rolled my eyes at his weird antics when I heard him whisper.

"Mine."

**A/N: So how was it did you like it ? Hate it love it! Tell me review . Thanks to all of the people who have been favorited this story and gotten story alerts. I love seeing that on my email each day! **


	7. Chapter 7

**How to Rock a Secret **

**Disclaimer: if I owned this series Zandie would have already happened. **

**Authors Notice: The story is not over yet…**

**Zander's POV**

When I woke up the sky was still dark and stormy. The rain attacked the windows and the thunder scared me much more than I cared to admit. I felt a slight weight on my arm and noticed that Stevie was asleep in my arms next to me, I hadn't even noticed. I suddenly remembered what happened last night, things hadn't exactly gone the way I'd hoped. On one hand Stevie was talking to all of us again, but now she knew how I felt and she still wanted to act like the whole thing had never happened. This whole thing was so confusing and a small part of me wished I could go back to before when I didn't know of my feelings for her, but then I wouldn't have this love, even if it ended up being one sided. I wiped a strand of hair from her face she looked so soft and beautiful in the classic way that was Stevie . I had to fight of the urge to kiss her when she yawned quietly and snuggled into my chest her body was really cold and her lips were slightly bluish I frowned then smirked , _maybe I can go back to sleep and help warm her up _I decided relaxing and holding her closer. KNOCK!

I glared at the door hoping Kacey would wake up and get it for me, no such luck. I slid out of the bed and looked at Kacey and Kevin asleep in each others arms . In one hand Kacey held a credit card, and in Kevin's hand he held a half eaten hotdog. I grabbed my phone and took a picture of them, it was amazing how their habits hadn't changed even when they started dating. I finally reached the door when I glanced at the clock, 3:00P.M. The sky was still dark and it looked even darker now, how was that even possible? I swung open the door to see Grace was standing out in the rain storm wearing a blue dress and a thin ( yet fashionable) jacket, holding her two suitcases. I opened the door wider.

"Grace are you okay?" I asked, she nodded happily.

"So if you don't mind me asking why are you here?"

Grave smiled widely ." The weather man said that there was a tornado in the city nearby so we're leaving in about half an hour."

I nodded it made some sense, our campsite just so happened to lay right in the middle of Tornado Alley.

"I'll go wake the others, thanks ." I said pausing when she didn't leave.

" Grace if you don't mind me asking why are you still here?" a voice, Stevie's voice asked.

I looked back to see Stevie with her hair in a ponytail and dark rings around her eyes like she was tired. She wore a blue hoodie and jeans with her boots and the band bracelet we had gotten her.

" Well Molly and I got into an argument about me dating Nel. I mean nothing.," she clasped her fingers over her mouth.

" Grace calm down we know about you and Nelson." Stevie muttered as she woke our friends up.

The bubbly blonde left out a sigh of relief and continued.

"Anyway when we were packing I told Molly that I wanted to tell you guys you know about the storm, but then she got mad and one thing led to another and she found out , so I'm not a Perf anymore." A flicker of sadness crossed Grace's usually bubbly

face for a moment, but the dark look disappeared as soon as it came.

" Come in," Stevie said taking Graces bag she gave her a heart stopping genuine smile " really we'd love your help and Nelson is awake now."

When we went back inside I was once again impressed by Stevie's efficiency, the bags were packed and near the door and she had somehow managed to wake everyone else in our cabin up within five minutes and even Kevin was conscious with a chetto in his nose, again. Suddenly I heard our teachers.

"Everyone get aboard the bus NOW!" they shouted as we ran on the rain pelted at our backs . I herded my friends on and was about to get on myself when I noticed a crucial member was gone, Stevie. I went back to our cabins to find her curled up in a little ball her lips blue and she was still cold. I suddenly remembered her disease, she had probably been feeling sick the whole trip up here, and she suffered through it. I searched through her purse looking for any type of medicine and found none.

I put my hands on either side of her face her eyes opened to slits.

"Stevie, did you take any medicine up here?" I asked gravely .

She shook her head" I meant to but I forgot, didn't think it would hurt for a few days… I'm so tiered Zander." she whispered before closing her eyes and falling back asleep. I lifted her up and carried her onto the bus.

" GO!" I shouted as the bus swung into action speeding away, but not for long as a huge funnel cloud touched down about a mile in front of us. SCREECH!

"Everyone in the ditch now."

Kids scattered in all different directions , I saw Molly run back to the bus while the smart kids looked for a ditch or something to hide behind , and I could barely keep track of my friends . Kacey and Kevin grabbed hands tightly as did Nelson and Grace.

"There!" Nelson yelled pointing at the low spot of earth furthest away from the road. We ran quickly and laid down gripping hands, I was careful to lower Stevie so she wouldn't wake but of course Stevie began to move and she almost immediately opened her eyes.

" Zander what's going o. .. oh my God, is that what I think it is?" she cried out.

I nodded and turned to hold onto her noticing she was looking at me funny. The twister raged and swirled closer until it was almost on us. Kevin turned to Kacey and kissed her , Nelson turned to Grace and pulled something out of your box, he was proposing, I turned not wanting to steal their moment. Stevie was stilll looking at me with that weird almost hungry gaze.

"Stevie."

She kissed me, Stevie kissed me all I could feel was her all I could taste was her lips, there were no fireworks what we had was better something wild, raw and untamed that I couldn't quite put my finger on it was powerful and passionate and it was like gravity no longer held us to it's limits. I vaguely heard her say something over the ringing roars of a train, the funnel cloud was above us.

" What?" I yelled .

"I said I love you , you dope!" Stevie yelled kissing me again. So that's what it was , love.

**A/N: For everyone who gets story alerts for this story. I'm trying to finish this story by next week since May will be such a busy month for me so just check in to see if I've updated or anything, Thanks for reading.****J**


	8. Chapter 8

**How to Rock a Secret **

**Disclaimer: if I owned this series Zandie would have already happened. **

**Authors Notice: The story is not over yet…**

**Stevie's POV**

"I said I love you , you dope!" I yelled kissing Zander again. So that's what it was, love. It feels funny saying that to him , it feels funny even thinking it. Although I need to say it since I doubt we'll survive this, and I may never get the chance again.

The black winds swirled over my head and I couldn't hear anything. Zander yelled something at me but the air made me completely deaf. I was still a little groggy from sleep and I felt

totally drained of any and all energy , _stupid anemia _I thought . Even though my disease was under control I still felt heavy fatigue occasionally. The winds roared and I heard the pipes creaking when the tornado pried a cabin off the ground sending it spiraling over our heads. I squeezed closer to Zander and it was decided. We

were going to survive this no matter what. I woke up in Hell today , the sky was falling down and I was sure I would die. I felt sick and squeamish, and I may be about to puke, but I will not give up, I will live. A stray board flew out from the air and fell towards Zander, I rolled over shouting at him to move but he couldn't hear me. I sighed deciding his life was worth more than mine would be without him, as the board fell I flew into action leaping over his body taking a direct hit in my head…

**Grace's POV **

A cabin flew over my head . it's contents hit the ground with a Boom! The pieces crashes somewhere near us, I could feel the cuts and scrapes forming as we tried to press ourselves deeper into the ditch. Nelson hadn't proposed to me of course, it was a promise ring . He promised that one day he would propose to me , and one day we would get married. That is if we survived this, and if he really wanted to be with me and only me, then there was nothing in this world not even a twister that would keep us apart. I heard a crash and screams when I realized I could hear the tornado was gone treading over the hill until it was finally out of sight, I shakily stood up rousing Nelson. He removed his hands and went over to wrap his long arms around me. He pulled away when he saw Zander leaning over something crying, Kevin stood and helped Kacey to gain her balance pointing over at Zander. I was confused but Nelson seemed to understand and gave me one last embrace.

"I meant what I said Grace," he pointed to my left hand, " and believe me we will talk about it later, but they need me right now." he said walking over to them.

Stevie was hurt, that much was obvious, she looked perfectly

fine except for a cut in her head that was bleeding a lot. Zander held her head up, cradling her in his lap. He ripped off a part of his sleeve trying to mop up the blood. We heard sirens racing towards us and an ambulance parked across what was left of the road. A blonde woman raced out of the ambulance towards us and waved over the stretcher. There were many injuries and I saw them help Molly since her heeled ankle was twisted in an odd angle, she had probably twisted it in all of the commotion. A thick man joined Zander and lifted Stevie with ease onto a stretcher .

"Will she be okay?" he asked nervously.

The guy huffed and looked at us.

" She's strong , this one is" he said in a thick New Jersey accent,

"anyway head wounds bleed a lot no matter what. It usually makes it look a lot worse than it is. She'll be up and skipping about in not time."

We all stuffed ourselves onto the ambulance refusing to let her go by herself. Zander held her hand and I thought it was odd I hadn't noticed how cute they were together from the start. We finally arrived at the nearest hospital in county called Hermansville **(** **I don't' know if that's a real place or not)** . They raced Stevie inside and the doctors immediately started working with her before she even made it to the ER . Zander took charge while they were helping her giving her medical info with help from Nelson and telling them how to contact her family. I was right about Molly and she already was working on making the cutest cast ever in Perf history. After making certain Stevie was fine, we noticed that Kacey and Kevin were no where to be found and we eventually found them asleep in an empty hospital room. When we returned to Stevie's room Zander was still awake and he was probably driving himself crazy with worry .

"Dude go to sleep." I said slightly worried.

"nah no I've got to be awake for when she wakes up…"

Nelson glared, " Look I know how you are feeling right now but you suffering from a sleeping disorder won't help her get better."

Zander started to argue but suddenly stopped talking his head snapping back like a doll's.

I giggled tugging on my blonde hair, "Aww Nellie he's asleep."

Nelson blushed.

"Grace I told you not to call me that in public." he turned red as a tomato.

"Oh really?" I wrapped my arms around him pulling in for another kiss.

"Okay you can call me Nellie all you want." he said smiling leaning in to meet me. I pulled away and closed the curtain dividing us form prying eyes.

"Really."

**A/N: For everyone who gets story alerts for this story. I'm trying to finish this story by next week since May will be such a busy month for me so just check in to see if I've updated or anything, Thanks for reading.****J**


	9. Chapter 9

**How to Rock a Secret **

**Disclaimer: if I owned this series Zandie would have already happened. **

**Authors Notice: The story is not over yet…**

**Stevie's POV**

I woke up in a hospital bed, it seems like I keep waking up in strange places lately. My head hurt as I tried to focus my eyes on the room. I saw a dark head of soft hair laying by my feet, Zander. I smiled and ran a finger through my hair to find most of it cut. I leaned towards Zander pulling a mirror out of his pocket, and started examining myself , my hair was a darker shade of brown, and it laid in soft curls that were even with my cheeks. I had a cut in middle of my scalp that was not deep as it was wide about three inches. Other than a few scratches and a large yellow-greenish bruise on my leg I was fine, I looked at Zander. He had definitely stayed all night, that was just the kind of person he was . There were bags under his eyes and twigs in his hair his shirt was torn and he looked like he had just survived Armageddon. I glanced outside at the peaceful calm that awaited, I guess in a way that he had. I lifted myself out of bed taking slow unsteady steps towards his chair when Zander's eyes suddenly opened wide locking with mine. He smiled and stood up so fast he bumped into me knocking me off my balance, luckily he caught me at the last moment and pulled me into a hug. He squeezed and I inhaled a little bit of the smell of burnt chestnuts and oak that always seemed to accompany him.

"Zander, I can't breathe." I teased as he pulled away leaving an awkward silence. He smiled and looked at me, examining me in his mind with each second. Once he satisfied I was ok he sat back down holding my hand.

" They cut of your hair," he said simply playing with a short strand of my dark hair. I tugged it away embarrassed and sat on the bed patting the spot next to me, as he sat down I took the opportunity to look him in the face. I felt really weird knowing that I was still alive after all I had done to protect Zander yet somehow we both survived , how about that.

"It suits you." he said a smile tugging at his lips.

"So what exactly happened?" I asked running a hand through his curls.

"Well you remember the cabin that flew over us, a large board fell from it and when you tried to warn me I couldn't hear you so you decided to push me out of the way and you took a really bad hit in the head, you were knocked unconscious. It was really stupid thing of you to do." he added with a stern expression.

"Stupid?" I said annoyed by his lack of affection. _When I had imagined this moment there were kisses, stunning acts of devotion, and maybe a cliché kiss in the moonlight or the hospital light _I thought. And I had definitely not imagined getting a talking to like I was three freaking years old.

"I saved your life and you call that stupid. I think It was one of the smartest things I'd ever done and you doubt that?" I asked hurt he looked at me emotion in his eyes, he quietly closed the door.

"Stevie, look I don't think you realize what you mean to me. If I had died it would have been all the better because I love you, if you ahd died for me you'd be gone just like that." he sighed putting his face in his hands.

"Listen I know you don't feel the way I do , and that's okay but if you had died what would left for me?"

I glared at him hitting him with my pillow.

"Oh oh Stevie stop that hurts!" he complained

"Dude, did you not hear me or something. I said I love you and that hasn't changed in the five minutes I've been awake. I know you can be really oblivious sometimes, ok most of the time. But how did you not realize that I maybe just maybe cared for you too?" I yelled.

" Why else would I help you write your stupid love songs after band practice even though the idea of you with another woman killed me inside? Why would I let you play with my hair or hug me and be a complete sap, and talk to me about anything and everything you could think of without a single complaint? Why on Earth would I let my walls down and let you, yet another person into my life, if I wasn't deeply in love with you? And lastly why would I put up with all of your crap if I didn't love it?" I stopped panting loudly.

"You love me, are you sure?" he slowly processed the words.

"Yeah I'm sure it's love Zander, and I would have done what I did today again a million times because I love you, I cut my hair for you!" I said giggling.

" You know you look really nice in that hospital gown Ms. Baskara."

I blushed, " your just saying that cause you can see my but." I teased turning a soft pink.

" The bruise on your cheek glistens in the moonlight." he said laughing as if he could read my mind.

"Shut up!" I growled pulling him in for a kiss.

**A/N: Ok its finally over the end , I know the ending was a bit rushed but this story needed to end tonight. Thanks for reading.****J**


End file.
